


Goddess Among the Flowers

by aleynaink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleynaink/pseuds/aleynaink
Summary: It's just Edelgard and Byleth kissing in the rain basically
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Goddess Among the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first time posting to ao3, ive been an avid reader but have never dared to write something, so this is my debut! I'm still unsure how ao3 works as a whole, so if there's anything I've done wrong posting or likewise please let me know! 
> 
> I wrote this short thing because I'm kind of offended at how there are hardly any fics for these two compared to other fe:3h ships, so I plan to fix that.

“Byleth? Dear, are you still out here?” Edelgard peers around the hedges, desperate to find her wife in this vast area. The beautiful flowers that decorate the area are dull in colour, the dark, grey clouds looming above her head casting a shadow across the whole garden. She weaves in and out, careful not to tread on any of the delicate plants her wife has planted over the past few months following the war, knowing the wrath she’ll have to face if she as merely crushes a leaf. 

She hears a rustle of movement and follows the sound, leading her to an area situated away from the main entrance and seating areas, where she finds Byleth crouched over, tending to a few flowers. A smile graces her face, happy to see her wife content with her job at hand. As she approaches, she makes no attempt to silence the steps she’s taking, in an attempt to make her presence known and not to scare the other by her advance. 

“Byleth, my love, there you are. Are you aware that it will start raining soon? We best head inside, we don’t want you to get sick.” Byleth turns her head, her features visibly lighting up at the sight of her wife, causing Edelgard to duck her head shyly. She never will get used to the feeling, despite all the months of being together. 

“El”, Byleth stands, patting off the dirt she collected on her clothes, before meeting Edelgard halfway. Byleth places her hands on her hips and pulls her close, placing her chin on her shoulder. Edelgard spares a moment of hesitation before instantly returning the hug, wrapping her arms around her back.

“Beloved, did you ignore my advice before? We really should be heading inside before it starts to rain.” Byleth hums before leaning back, staring into Edelgard’s eyes.

“Did you see the flowers I’ve placed back there? It was brought from the greenhouse, apparently the conditions for the plant there are not as suitable as it is here. Well, that is at least what Ferdinand had told me.” She gestures with a free hand behind her, to the direction where she was before.

“That’s great, my dear, but I believe you ignored me again, is this in retaliation as to what happened earlier today perhaps?” As soon as she finishes her sentence, she feels a drop of water hit her nose, causing her to tear her eyes away from the flowers and to the sky, where droplets of rain coming hurling towards her.

Byleth hums again, seemingly ignoring the rain and places her hands on Edelgards cheek. 

“No, I have no memory of what happened this morning, after breakfast at the dining hall, where we were standing outside-”

“Enough, I get it.” Edelgard huffs, rolling her eyes, bringing her attention back to the lady in front of her. The rain is starting to get heavier, her hair drenched at this point.

“Can we continue this conversation inside? I really do not want to get anymore wet than I need to.” Byleth purses her lips and retracts her hands, bringing one of them under her chin, feigning to ponder. 

“No,” Byleth says, smiling. Edelgard stares at her head on, a frown on her face.

“And people call me stubborn, can you believe that, love?” Byleth lets out a huff, her smile widening. Edelgard feels herself relax at the sight, the openness of her wife's emotions plastered on her face releasing a sense of unknown stress off her shoulders. 

“Does it not feel nice? To be comforted, by something so simple as the rain?” Byleth questions, her eyes peering around the garden.

“I had no care for it, before or during the war,” Blyeth continues, “but something about it now, makes me feel grateful, lucky almost, to be here.” She returns her gaze to her wife and stares head on, her eyes boring into Edelgard’s. 

“To be here, with you,” she finishes. 

The rain is pouring now, the noise of the water hitting the ground as loud as ever, her clothes unrecoverable at this point. Edelgard sighs and thinks to herself, Screw it, before wrapping her wife up in a massive hug and kissing her. Byleth startles, before closing her eyes and reaching into Edelgard’s drenched hair, tangling her fingers within. 

Any regard for the weather is thrown out of the window, the both of them tightly clutching onto each other, their wet clothes sticking to their skin. Byleth tilts her head ever so slightly, which Edelgard takes advantage of and presses further, her lips chasing her mouth. Byleth makes a sound of contentment, which is all Edelgard needs to continue her advances. Edelgard runs her hands up and down her lover’s sides, indulging in the way Byleth reacts with her need to get closer, despite their soaked clothes. 

She knows that standing out here for any longer will result in one of them, or both of them, getting sick, but right now, her emperor duties are far away from her mind. After a few moments or minutes, neither of them are too sure, the passion slowly subdues, easing into a more gentle and slow embrace. The rain continues to pour around them, both of them too caught up into each other to care.

Edelgard leans back after a while, revelishing in the way that Byleth flutters her eyes open slowly, stuck in a sort of daze. 

“Now my love, can we please head inside?” Edelgard reaches a hand into her partners hair, twirling a strand of hair.

“And perhaps I could make us a hot drink, whilst we cuddle together under a mountain of blankets, how does that sound?” Byleth nods, before digging her head into her wife's neck, failing to conceal her wide smile. Edelgard lets out a small giggle, before removing herself from the embrace. She reaches for Byleth’s hand, her heart warming when she immediately intertwines them. She leads them towards the main entrance, and starts heading toward their shared room.

“Also, going back to our previous conversation earlier today, if you truly do desire to have a cat lying around the place...I may consider allowing you to adopt one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It;'s short I know but I figured I may as well start with something small so I get used to the hang of things. I don't consider myself an excellent writer (nor did i proof-read this) so any constructive criticism is welcome!!
> 
> talk to me on twt about FE or anything anime lol (@aleynaink_)


End file.
